left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jo The Marten
Archive 1 | Archive 2 | F.A.Q. http://i442.photobucket.com/albums/qq150/Jo_The_Marten/cs_office_unlimited_oc0000-1.jpg Our professionally trained Hunters work around the clock, answering your many questions. Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to post questions you might have here! Keep in mind, I'm not constantly on the Wiki, so it may take a few minutes to a few hours for me to respond. Also don't be surprised if another admin sees your post and responds to it before I do. We often go around to each other's talk pages to make sure everyone who has a question is satasfied in a timely manner. Here are some guidelines I like to see in comments to me: 1. Readable I understand not everyone spoke English as their first language, and that's fine. As long as it's readable and n0+ lyek dis foo' you'll be fine. =) 2. Mature This is a Wiki. Members, especially admins, will edit and delete posts without mercy. If you're concerned about an edit I might have made, please tell me why you feel this way and persuade me. Do not come on here and complain like a 6 year old. Chances are that'll only get you blocked. 3. Sign your name I can't tell you how tedious it is to go up to my Talk Page History and have to search for whoever sent a message. Just sign your posts and at least I'll know what page to go to if you don't already have a link to your page in your sig. Don't forget to check my F.A.Q. page and see if I might have already answered your question. Thanks, and I look forward to your questions and comments! =) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re Animation exist in the models. Check it out. B-MAN 17:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) hey jo nice seeing you again after bein off the wiki for so long, i found you a nice gift, I managed to find a leaked The Passing poster that was secretly released when they put out the teasers. :D --†hê98¹³ 23:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) and to ruin my fun i get beaten to the punch >.> i agree, and i am glad that they changed the fallen survivor gameplay, because the old ver of it implodes into fire where it stands if killed, the newer ver drops ammo,medkits guns and DOESNT implode, plus it runs away from survivors so they have to chase it if they want the prize l4d3? seriously, l4d2 is probably the best ultiplayer experience you can have with friends, much better than call of duty! i was wondering wether you knew anything about l4d3, or if there is one. any info is truly appreciated. - drake lexus I HATE YOU I FRIGGIN HATE U U DUMB TURD STOP CHANGING THE STUFF I EDIT U ASS STOP BEING A DOUCHEBAG Hai! That is all-Wasteland timewaste guide srry the I HATE YOU thing was not me, my computer messed up My RfA Just to let you know, I have made another RfA, in case you wanted to comment in some way. :)--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] ROAR 02:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My biggest question about DLC Hi! Do you need Xbox Live to download a DLC in Xbox 360? Link Error Just thought I would let you know the first link(User boxes can be found here!)on your new Personalizing your user page doesn't link correctly. Awesome stuff in that article btw. --JiNX Bloodfang 07:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Recurring Locations Hi Jo. Just a quick question. I was considering adding some store names to the Dead Center Mall page, like the recurring locations of "Taco Bucket" and "Koppel's". Wanted to see what you thought before I put a bunch of time into it if it was just going to be deleted. Didn't know if you admins would consider that superfluous. If you do that's totally cool, just let me know! Thanks!Nightmirage 20:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Nightmirage Untrue In the silenced submachine gun, it says, "In real life, silencers take away power and range..." This is not a big issue, but I gone through countless games like this when silencing weapons takes damage away, I find that untrue that a bullet is a bullet, and silencers do not make bullets go any slower. But I know this is a Left 4 Dead Wiki and, it has no purpose to this website, and you may not care, and zombies will be ripped to shreds with any weapon. I find that a bullet fired from a gun at 5,000 ft. per second, even if it has a silencer will go through you. Im just tired of everyone believing that stupid allogation*. But what of it... no one else cares, its not a big deal I just what to know everyone's belief in this. P.S. I like your home page, nice work. RagingMutant 20:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WARNING - Ignore this, my brother is an ass. Re: Untrue (Bullet Damage) Though my brother brings up a good question that I hate in other games. Do you think that silencers accually take damage away in real life? RagingMutant 20:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Bad Posts Jo, sorry about the two bad first posts I made =P. My eyes can be deceiving at times and from the first time I play, I always thought Louis was tall. And about the Smoker's tongue, it appeared brown in the dark but now I believe my color-blindness had gotten me.LoneWolfHBS5 04:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Unused or Rare animation Jo, have you seen this animation before? I once saw it in the SDK and I thought it was unused but it happened to me while messing around with noclip and got myself snatched by a Smoker.LoneWolfHBS5 17:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you pretty much go into that stance when a smoker grabs you anyway? >.> --Legofan94 17:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but Zoey was standing up and not being pulled as usual and notice that the red spotlight is there and nothing's behind her. I also took damage from that. LoneWolfHBS5 17:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :You said you were in noclip? Thats a classic outcome. Smokers can still grab you in noclip I think, but because your in no clip, you instantly get restrained, instead of getting dragged. I think that must be how it happened. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 17:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I always get snatched when a Smoker is around, even in noclip XD. Usually the typical drag animation plays but I think you're right. I guess this is a rare instance where this animation plays instead of the others. LoneWolfHBS5 17:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Steam userpage link I don't your link to your steam user page is accurate, cause ive tried typing in search and clicking the link and you dont show up though i have found venatorphile. GeneralOwnage55 19:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :so that was you! i thought it was someone else lol! sorry for the confusion. GeneralOwnage55 19:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Just to let you know, this entire weal (and every other weekend) im free from around 3pm to 6pm, meaning if you want to we could kick ass in l4d multiplayer. that is, if your not busy. GeneralOwnage55 19:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ellis and Zoey? Is Ellis really gonna fall for Zoey in The Passing? Really? Well, I cant argue with Valve for that but the problem is...its just not right. It would be kinda distracting if this happen not to mention a little dissapointing for all those Ellis fans out there. Please,please,please see to this immediately,Valve. Thanks! Hardcore Ellis Fan Cheeb 01:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Cheeb Old Survivors in The Passing? Will we play as the Old Survivors in The Passing, because all I see is play as the New Survivors? Plus, forgot* my last comment it was dumb and post me a link to the main trailer of The Passing. Thanks RagingMutant 03:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) re: stop Oh. Hadn't seen the edit to the infobox, and hadn't seen any edits on the Infectedc pages, so I never would have guessed. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|' Supermutantslayer450'''' ]] ROAR 23:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Image in the signature. Well, I created a little image for my signature (honestly, I saw yours, and I wanted one, they're awesome! :3 ). But I've got a problem, I made the signature using the /Signature page, then copying the code and put it into the preferences/signature. I used HTML code, and then uploaded the little image. The problem is that when I post something and leave my signature I leave a new image in the place I posted, making that the little image link to ALL the places I leave my signature. How can I fix that? Thank you! LaZa 23:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Block ad on main page Hi Jo. Wikia will be activating the 300x250 block ad on the main page any day now, but before that happens, I wanted to slightly modify the main page formatting (add tags) so that the block ad won't push all the content down. Since you guys have that big Welcome area at the top, the simplest way to modify the page is to use the column tags just on that section. View the test page I made to see what it'll look like. Essentially, the only difference will be that the Welcome section will be "squeezed" to allow room for the extra ad. Everything else on the page will appear exactly the same. I wanted to run it by you first, so please reply on my talk page with any comments/questions you have after reading this message. Once you've it the green light, I'll transfer the modification to the real main page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC)